


Carrot Tops and Carrot Roots

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Crack, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Silly, Threesome - M/M/M, redhead worship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amras can't give a good blowjob. Enter Maedhros, who helps his brother with this dilemma. The reward is greater than he imagined. PWP featuring your favorite redheads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Tops and Carrot Roots

Maedhros really had to admire his two youngest brothers. They seemed to contain boundless energy. They hardly ever slept, or otherwise rested. With them, it was always a busy schedule, whether they were helping Atar in his forge, preparing clay for Amil's sculptures, hunting with Celegorm, or playing music alongside Maglor. Whenever Maedhros suggested they take a nap or enjoy a walk in the gardens to relax, Amras and Amrod claimed there were much better ways of doing so. 

He understood that to mean fishing. It was their ‘craft,’ what they did when not helping others with their tasks.Though Fëanor hardly approved of it, he could not very well deny his youngest sons an occasional trip to the forest to relax.

One fine day, with Laurelin’s light shining bright, Ambarussa stated their intention to go fishing in an area of the forest where there were plenty of clearings with large ponds. As there was nothing stopping them from going, they left soon after this announcement. Ambarussa’s fishing plans gave Maedhros an idea. How long had it been since he had relaxed in the forest himself? Too long, he decided, and prepared for a walk in the woods.

Maedhros avoided going towards the ponds. He wanted the twins to have their leisure time with just each other. They hardly ever got to spend quality time alone, after all. He was very surprised when, from a clearing not far away, he heard Amrod’s voice. 

“No, I told you, you’re doing it wrong!”

“Well, I’m sorry,” came Amras’s scathing reply, “not everyone is naturally talented at this.”

Maedhros came into the clearing then, and the sight before him made his breath catch. Sitting against a tree trunk was Amrod, his shiny copper hair unbraided and falling over his shoulders, skin looking a bit flushed. What had surprised Maedhros most was that Amras was on his knees, bending over his twin’s crotch.

Finally, realization dawned on him. His brothers had left home not to fish, but to enjoy each other away from prying eyes. Maedhros knew he should not intrude upon their privacy, but seeing the beautiful twins at it, he made up his mind to do just the opposite. 

“What’s wrong, Amrod?” he asked as he came towards them. 

Amrod looked up at him, cheeks quickly turning scarlet. He opened his mouth, yet no words came out. Meanwhile, Amras straightened up and turned to look at Maedhros as well. His altered position now allowed Maedhros a nice view of Amrod’s thick, proud erection, set amidst reddish curls. He thought it was an impressive sight. 

Finally, Amras spoke in his brother’s stead. 

“He claims I don’t know what I’m doing! How difficult can it be?”

“You’re supposed to pleasure me, not bite it off!” Amrod retorted. 

Maedhros felt compelled to assist them in resolving their issue. He knew Amras learned best through demonstration. That would make for some fun teaching. 

“Don’t worry, Amrod, I’ll make him competent in this act very quickly,” he said, winking. Then added, “but I must ask you resist temptation and refrain from touching yourself until we finish this lesson.”

“That’s cruel, Maedhros!” Amrod cried indignantly. 

“How else am I supposed to test your brother on what he’s taught?” asked Maedhros, with a hint of mischief in his voice. 

“Expose yourself, Amras. I’ll show you how best to use your mouth.”

Amras followed his instructions. His fully erect cock sprung out once his leggings were fully unlaced. It was a beast, thick and strong-looking, also framed by coppery red hair. Just like Amrod’s. Thinking of how well-endowed his two youngest brothers were made Maedhros beam with pride. 

He salivated at the thought of what he was about to do. Without further ado, he knelt in front of Amras, grabbed his hips to steady him, and got to work giving his lesson. He made sure to use all the right moves repeatedly, so Amras could better remember them. How delightfully he cried out when Maedhros locked his lips about the head of his cock and hollowed out his cheeks. How eagerly he grabbed fistfuls of Maedhros’s shiny copper hair when completely enclosed by his throat.

While Maedhros was happy his younger brother was enjoying himself so much, he had expected nothing else. He was a master of this act, as everyone in Tirion knew. He just hoped Amras would absorb some of the skills Maedhros was trying to pass on to him. 

Amras groaned loudly as Maedhros licked the underside of his length slowly and deliberately, as if it was an exotic meal to be savored. As he did so, he sent a smoldering glance upward, at which Amras stroked his cheek appreciatively. 

Maedhros barely had enough time to demonstrate all the basics before the other came, spurting down his throat. He swallowed every last drop and waited a moment before finally releasing Amras, wanting to ensure nothing went to waste.

Amras simply stood still for a moment, breathing deeply, and with every inch of his skin flushed. Most likely it was from the heat of pleasure and of Laurelin’s light. Finally, Maedhros said, 

“Well, how long do you expect Amrod to wait?”

As if waking himself from a reverie, Amras shook his head lightly and went to resume his original position in front of his twin, who had quite obviously been drooling and whose sizable cock was still fully erect. 

“Please, brother,” he groaned, “satisfy me.”

Amras duly started working on the erection, as Maedhros sat next to them and watched carefully what was being done. His pupil was a quick learner, it seemed. Of course, everything did not come effortlessly to him. Towards the end, when Amrod grabbed his bright head and started earnestly fucking his throat (the eager little imp), Amros did gag a little, at which point his twin knew he had to go easy on him. On the whole, however, the job was done more than satisfactorily. No doubt all of Aman heard Amrod’s cries as he came. Like the good brother he was, Amras swallowed everything. 

Afterwards, all three of them just sat in the clearing for a while, enjoying each other’s company and not saying much of anything. Maedhros had an idea pop up seemingly from nowhere. As he pondered it, he felt himself swelling inside his trousers. Finally, he spoke up. 

“Such a beneficial lesson needs to be paid for, don’t you think, dear brothers?” 

Amrod focused his gaze on Maedhros then, looking as if he had woken up from a reverie. 

“Why yes,” he said amenably, “it most definitely deserves generous payment. What do you have in mind, Maedhros.”

“Surprise me,” Maedhros said, with a wolfish grin and a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

The twins ended up sandwiching him. Maedhros and his youngest brothers salaciously enjoyed each other right there on the ground, in the middle of the clearing. At first they started with a languid, indulgent pace. Amras supported himself on his elbows and knees, moaning softly as Maedhros slowly slid his fist up his length, all while fucking him with slow, deep thrusts. Amrod, who was enjoying Maedhros for the first time, fucked his hole erratically, more forcefully than perhaps was necessary. 

Yet Maedhros was having a grand time, both pounding into and being pounded by seemingly the same body, beautiful and erotic beyond description. Gold and red reflected off of the twins’ heads in the golden light as a thin sheen of sweat covered pale, perfectly muscled bodies.

Their pace increased rapidly, as Amrod found himself unable to control the sheer force of his lust. Feeling himself quickly approaching climax, Maedhros started ploughing into Amras at a near frantic pace while the hand pumping that thick cock seemed almost a blur. 

When Maedhros felt Amrod still, with his cock pulsing and spitting hot seed inside of him, he also lost himself to the edge of awareness, succumbing to the spasms accompanying the crest of his pleasure. 

“Maedhros, please!” Amras croaked in complaint. 

He came to as he realized he had nearly stilled the hand aiming to give Amras release. As he finished spending himself inside the tight ass, Maedhros resumed his ministrations on his brother’s lovely erection. 

 _Beautiful,_ he thought as Amras cried out incoherently with his head thrown back, come starting to erupt out of him, _the sight of Amras in the throes of passion is too beautiful!_ He brought away the generous hand, now covered in come, and started smearing it over the well-formed shoulder in front of him, as if marking Amras as his own.

Meanwhile, Amrod had withdrawn from Maedhros and was now gathering up the seed leaking from his hole, smearing it over Amras’s other shoulder. 

“He looks splendid covered in our come, doesn’t he?” asked Amrod in a tone of awe. 

That gave Maedhros the most wonderful idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Though I will not continue this story, I won't leave you hanging (lovely reader!): Maedhros wants to do this again, except next time he and Amrod will ingest a strong aphrodisiac to enable them to climax enough times to completely cover Amras in their seed.
> 
> I know, I know! ;) *slinks off blushing furiously*


End file.
